Fever!
by WhoKnowsWhy
Summary: A mysterious illness strikes the survivors.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **FeverCh. 1/7

**Pairings: **S/S hints of J/K, C/C

**Rating: **PG13

**Warnings: **Character death

**Summary: **an illness strikes the survivors.

**Author's Note**:Thanks to purple-goose and islandpalm for all their encouragement and for understanding how difficult it is for me to write even angst-y Shayid.LOL!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Lost or any of these characters. I write for fun, and not for profit.

**Fever (mild Shayid, hints of J/K, C/C) PG13**

It started with Sawyer.

"Hey Doc," he said to Jack late one afternoon, "You got anything for a headache?"

"Still wearing your glasses, Sawyer?" Jack asked, not looking up from the suitcase full of supplies harvested from the tail section he was going through.

"Yeah, man, but I can't even read today." Sawyer rubbed his eyes. "Had it when I woke up and it just keeps gettin' worse. Stomach don't feel too good neither."

"Touch of the flu, maybe, or food poisoning," Jack said, "What have you been eating?"

"Where you been, Doc? I been eatin' the same thing all of us been eatin' fish, fruit, more fish, more fruit. Ain't like Locke's out huntin' up anymore boar, now, is it?"

I'm not passing out the aspirin on a whim, but Sun might know something that would help."

"Been there, done that. I ain't takin' no moreof Madame Mao's heebie jeebie herbs," Sawyer scoffed.

"Suffer then, I guess," Jack shook his head. He thought the time on the raft and drifting in the ocean with a bullet wound might have softened Sawyer's attitude on life, but no such luck. He turned his attention back to the supplies. There had been another first aid kit and more luggage in the rear of the plane, and he wanted to take an inventory of everything. Then a stray thought hit him.

"Wait!" Jack called after Sawyer, "Let me take a look at that shoulder, make sure it isn't infected."

Sawyer grudgingly removed his shirt and Jack examined the entrance and exit wounds. Both were healing nicely, with no sign of the redness or swelling that would indicate an infection. But the southerner's skin felt warm to the touch.

"I think you have a fever," Jack told him. "I don't want you going back to the beach. Stay here for a sec, I'll be right back." Jack headed to the infirmary to dig up one or two of the precious aspirin.

Shannon stopped him on his way into the cave. "Sayid's sick," she said, looking over her shoulder.

"Do not bother Jack. I am not sick," Sayid came up behind her. "It is only a headache. I am not sick."

Shannon rolled her eyes, "He was lying down in the middle of the day," She appealed to Jack.

The doctor observed Sayid carefully. His eyes had a glassy look, and he was sweating, although it was cool near the entrance to the caves. It was hard to tell with his dark skin, but the Iraqi looked pale to Jack.

"How's your stomach?" Jack asked.

"Not so good. But probably just bad fruit."

Warning bells went off in Jack's head, but they turned to screaming sirens a moment later when Charlie ran up, frantic.

"It's Claire," he gasped, "She's fainted, or something...quick, Jack, you've got to come!"

Jack turned to Shannon, pointing to Sayid he said, "Make him lie back down. Sawyer, too, he's over there. Get them inside the cave. Get some water, make sure they drink it," he touched her shoulder, "Do you understand?" Shannon nodded.

To his surprise, when she walked away, Sayid followed without argument. _He really must be sick, _Jack thought.

"Come on, Jack!" Charlie called, impatient. Jack grabbed two water bottles and followed him.

Kate walked up beside him. "What's going on?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. We've got some sick people. I need to take a look at Claire, she's fainted. Sawyer's not feeling well, Sayid, either."

"What do you think it is?"

"It could be food poisoning, but I don't think that's likely. We've all been eating the same thing for weeks now." Jack said. "It may be a virus. We're going to need lots of water. I'm almost out of aspirin and antibiotics won't work on a virus."

"Do you think they brought it with them? From the other side of the island?"

"We don't need to blame anyone right now, Kate. I have to see Claire. Can you go fill some water bottles? And see if Ana knows if there was any aspirin at their old camp. I can't find any in the supplies we brought back." He thought he saw Kate's shoulders tense at the mention of Ana's name, but there was no time to deal with her dislike of the woman at the moment.

Kate reluctantly left to comply and Jack stepped into the cave. Charlie sat looking worriedly at Claire. "She seemed to come to for a minute," he told Jack, "But nothing she said made sense."

Not good, thought Jack. "Where's Aaron?"

"I gave him to Sun. She's watching him."

"When was the last time he nursed?"

"I dunno, I was washing clothes with Hurley and found her when I got back. Aaron was sleeping," Charlie sighed. "Don't worry, we'll all know when he's hungry. What'll we do then?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

Jack felt Claire's forehead. It was hot and dry. "She has a high fever. We need to get it down and she needs water," Jack gave Charlie one of the water bottles. "Sit her up, get her to drink some of this, as much as you can."

"Jack?"

He looked up to see a blond woman at the entrance to the cave. One of the tail section survivors. He was surprised she even knew his name. With all of the confusion of the return of the rafters, the so far unsuccessful search for Walt, and the not so smooth addition of these other survivors to the camp, no one had much time for small talk and introductions.

"One of the women I'm sharing a shelter with... Rose?" she said. "I think she's sick. At first I thought she was just tired, but I'm starting to get worried. She won't get up, and she feels hot."

Jack ran his hands over his face. This was quickly turning into more than he could handle by himself. "I'll come take a look as soon as I'm done here. Do you have any water...?" Jack wished he could remember her name.

"I'm Libby," she smiled. "I'll go get some."

Jack thanked her and turned back to Claire. Charlie had managed to sit her up and give her some water. Now she was rolling and tossing, muttering something about Aaron and trying to get up. He told Charlie to keep her lying down and stepped outside the cave. He saw Kate and Libby coming with the water.

"Thanks," he said. Taking a bottle from Kate, he drank thirstily.

"Libby," he said, "See if you can get Hurley, or one of the other guys to help you bring Rose here. We'll bunk her down with Claire for now."

"I'll go with her," Kate offered.

"Okay," Jack said. "And ask around, see if anyone else is feeling sick. I think we should triage here; keep the sickest people in one place."

He shook his head. As if that will make any difference, he thought. If this thing was contagious, and it sure as hell looked like it, they had all been exposed. All of their resources and patience had been pushed to the limit with the arrival of the tail section survivors. Despite his objections, a few people had returned to the beach. Others had cleared some of the understory from around the caves and set up make-shift shelters there. The caves were crowded, cool, and damp from all the rain making it much easier for disease to spread.

Jack knelt by the entrance to the infirmary and looked around the clearing. This was what he had dreaded, ever since the crash. Some kind of epidemic was his worst nightmare. He had thought about it a lot. He was a surgeon, not a communicable disease expert. He didn't know where to begin. And once again, they were all looking to him for answers. He tried not to think about the word QUARANTINE stamped on the inside door of the hatch. He tried not to think of the hatch at all. Perhaps Sayid and Hurley had been right. They never should have opened it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fever Ch. 2**

Just before dark, Libby, with help from Kate and Hurley, brought Rose to the caves. It had taken all three of them supporting her to make the trip from the beach. They were all clearly exhausted, and Jack told the three of them to go and get some rest. He would need them later. He was examining Rose when Shannon came in.

"Um, Jack," the blond said hesitantly, "Sayid is asking for you. He says it's important."

"How is he?" Jack asked.

"He's being a pain in the ass," Shannon said. "A bigger pain than Sawyer, if you can believe that. I know he feels awful but it was all I could do to stop him from coming to talk to you himself. I promised I would bring you back."

Jack looked up when Shannon sighed. She was chewing on her lip as if she wanted to say something more.

"What is it?" he asked.

"He's not really making any sense."

"What do you mean? He's delirious?" He wished they had a thermometer so he could know exactly how high everyone's fever was.

"If that means you don't make any sense, then, yeah, he's delirious. He keeps talking about that French chick...something she told him that he has to tell you. I left him and Sawyer alone, can you come now?"

"Shannon, I need to see to Rose first. As soon as I'm done here, I'll come. Go on back. They shouldn't be alone. Do you need more water?"

"No, he won't drink it anyway."

"He has to," Jack looked at her, "You have to make him drink some water, Shannon, if he doesn't, as high as his fever probably is, he'll dehydrate."

"How..?" Shannon said, a slight whine creeping into her voice.

"I don't know!" Jack lost his temper and lashed out, "Just do it, okay? I can't be every where at once."

Shannon stepped back as if he had slapped her.

"Don't yell at the child, doctor," Rose said softly. "Go, help her. I'm not going anywhere."

Jack helped Rose sit up and gave her a bottle of water. "When I come back, this will be gone, right?"

"I promise," Rose smiled.

Jack turned to follow Shannon. Her long legs and anger had already taken her several yards ahead of him, and he hurried to catch up, grabbing her arm. "I'm sorry I yelled at you," he said.

She turned to face him. In the glow from the fire he could see her eyes were full of fear.

"If he dehydrates he could die, right?"

"He isn't going to die."

"Boone did. My mother and father did. People I love die, Jack."

There wasn't anything to say to that, Jack thought, guiltily. He put his head down and walked past Shannon toward the cave. When he got there, he could hear Sayid mumbling under his breath. As he moved to crouch beside the man he realized Sayid wasn't speaking English. Arabic. Great. Maybe if Jack talked to him he could get the Iraqi to switch back to something he could understand.

"Sayid," Jack said, bending closer and shaking him gently. The arm he grasped was hot to the touch, and dry. Sayid wasn't sweating. "Sayid," Jack said again.

Sayid's eyes fluttered open and he struggled to focus on Jack's face.

"Shannon said you wanted to see me," Jack picked up a water bottle and unscrewed the cap. "Drink this, all of it," he said, putting an arm behind Sayid's back to help him sit up. "When it's gone, we'll talk."

Jack helped Sayid scoot to lean against the cave wall. "The water," Jack told him again, "Drink it all."

Sayid's hand trembled when he took the bottle from Jack so the doctor held it until he had taken several sips. Jack looked over his shoulder at Shannon standing in the doorway, watching. Evidently Sayid didn't want her to hear what he had to say, or he would have told her already.

"Check on Sawyer. Give him some water or juice. We'll be fine here." he said to her.

Shannon hesitated, but after a moment she walked to the other side of the cave and bent over Sawyer.

"Okay," Jack said, "Let's finish this so you can tell me what's so important." He held the water again, but Sayid was able to take it and drink the rest on his own.

"When I was first captured by Rousseau," Sayid began, "She talked about the others in her party getting sick...after they had been to the black rock." He leaned his head back and took a breath, struggling to concentrate. "She told me it happened after two months, how long have we been on this island? I no longer trust my calculations."

Jack thought for a minute. "Sixty days, I would guess."

"Two months," Sayid said.

"But this sickness," Jack said. "Didn't she mean crazy sick? Insane?"

"Perhaps, but what led up to that...how it manifested itself, I do not know." Sayid closed his eyes.

"Sayid," Jack spoke sharply. "Stay with me for a minute." But the man's eyes remained closed.

"Someone should find her." Sayid mumbled. "Find her and ascertain." His eyes shot open and met Jack's "Watch any one who is sick," he said. "And do what you have to do."

Jack eased Sayid back down onto the mat. The water would help, but the fever was still too high. There had to be a way to bring it down. He walked over to where Shannon was tending to Sawyer.

She looked up, "How is he? Tell me the truth."

"He still has a high fever. I've got an idea, but I need your help."

"What can I do?"

"Do you know where we keep all the clothing we're not using?"

"Yeah, in the tunnel in back of the infirmary,"

"Yes. I think I remember seeing a heavy robe, you know, like the kind they give you at a really nice hotel?"

"Someone stole a robe?" Shannon gave a small smile, "Okay, What are we going to do with it if I find it?" she asked.

"Take it to the falls and get it soaked. Bring it back in here and we'll wrap him up in it. It isn't as good as an ice blanket, but it will have the same effect, I hope."

As Shannon got up to go, Sawyer reached out and grabbed her hand, "Hey, Sticks," he said, his voice raspy, "Thanks for the water and all. I know you'd rather be takin' care of Omar over there."

"No problem, Sawyer," Shannon said. Then impulsively she leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Get better, okay?"

Jack worked his way from Sawyer to Sayid and back again, waiting for Shannon to return with the robe. Sawyer seemed to be holding his own, but Sayid was getting worse. At one point the dark man was shaking so hard it was difficult for Jack to hold him still. He continued to mutter in Arabic, and Jack could only make out an English word every now and then.

Just as he was about to go and look for her, Shannon appeared in the entrance to the cave, dripping wet and holding one end of the robe, heavy with water. Jin followed her, grasping the other end.

"It was too heavy wet, and I didn't want to drag it." Jack thought he heard a catch in Shannon's voice and he listened closely. There it was again, a slight rasp as she breathed. The last thing they needed was for her to have an asthma attack. He took the robe from her.

"Sit down. Breathe, Shannon, in and out...slow...calm down, okay?" Shannon nodded and sat. Jack watched her struggle for a moment, then seeing she seemed to have it under control, turned back to Sayid.

Jin motioned to Jack. "I...can... help." he said.

"OK," Jack said. "Come over here." He walked to Sayid and lifted him up again. Sayid groaned and his arms flailed as he tried to push them away. Finally, with Jin's help Jack wrapped him in the wet robe.

"That should help to bring the fever down," Jack touched Shannon's shoulder. "Are you alright now?" He listened, but couldn't hear the rasping any longer.

"Yeah, I think so." Shannon answered.

"Good. Go change out of those wet clothes. Sawyer is sleeping. Jin will stay with Sayid until you get back. Come and get me if there's any change. I'll be checking on Rose and Claire."

Jack glanced at Jin. Pointing to Shannon, who was kneeling beside Sayid now with her back to them, he made a tapping motion beside his eye. "Watch her, okay?" Jack put a hand on his stomach and breathed heavily. Jin nodded his understanding, and Jack left to check on the others.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fever Ch. 3**

For once, Jack recognized his own exhaustion as he crossed the clearing to deal with Rose and Claire. He knew if he didn't get some sleep soon, he wouldn't be any good to anyone. He glanced up to see Kate walking toward him.

"You need to rest, Jack," she said.

"You going to drug me again, Kate?" Seeing the hurt on her face he reached out and took her hand, squeezing it. "Sorry, I've been snapping at everyone. As soon as I check on Rose and Claire, I'll rest. Promise."

"Sun is with them," Kate told him. "She made some tea, something to bring the fever down she said."

"Sayid and Sawyer could use some of that."

Kate followed Jack into the cave. Sun was sitting with Claire, supporting the girl so that she could nurse her son.

"He was hungry," Sun explained, "It will not hurt him to nurse. He shows no signs of being sick."

"No," Jack said, "It's fine. He has to be fed." He looked around. Rose was sleeping, and Charlie was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Charlie?" Jack asked, surprised the man would leave Claire for even a minute.

"I am not sure where he went," Sun said.

"What's in the tea you made?"

" Borage, yarrow, and ginger root, for fever," Sun said.

"Can you make more? Sayid's not improving, and Sawyer could use some, too."

"Yes," she said, rising and taking the baby from Claire, "I'll do it now."

"I'll take Aaron," Kate said stepping forward. Sun handed him to her. The baby fussed at first, but his stomach full, he soon snuggled into Kate's shoulder.

Jack knelt beside Claire, who was at least awake and aware.

"How do you feel?" Jack asked, brushing the hair from her face and holding her wrist to take her pulse."

"Weird," Claire said. "Floaty...like my bones are made of water."

"That's the fever," Jack told her, "But I think it's down a bit." Jack made a sudden decision. "I'm going to move you and Rose to the bigger cave next to the infirmary with Sayid and Sawyer. It will be easier to keep an eye on everyone that way."

Why hadn't he thought of this sooner? He looked up at Kate. "Can you grab one or two of the guys out there to help? I can carry Claire, but we'll need to bring the blankets and we'll need help with Rose.

"Sure," Kate, having turned Aaron over to Libby, was back a moment later with Steve and another man whose name Jack couldn't recall.

"You can use the blankets as a stretcher as long as someone walks along side. It isn't that far," Jack said. He watched as the men lifter Rose carefully and with Kate walking beside her, made their way out.

Just as Jack stooped to pick up Claire and follow them, Charlie walked in. His face was flushed, and he was sweating.

"Charlie, I wondered where you were," Jack said. Then noticing Charlie's appearance he asked, "Are you feeling sick?"

"No. No. I feel fine. I'm fine Jack, really." Charlie nervously licked his lips. "Where are you taking Claire? Is she worse? Where's Aaron?"

Jack suddenly recalled that he had seen Charlie act this way before. "Charlie, are you sure you're okay?"

His eyes darted right and left. "I said I'm fine, Jack. Bloody hell...just believe me. Now where are you taking Claire?"

"We're setting up a hospital, just next to the infirmary. Sayid and Sawyer are already there. This will make it easier for me to keep tabs on everyone."

Hurley stuck his head into the cave, "Hey, Jack," he said with a snort, "Sullivan thinks he's sick, too."

"What else is new?" Jack retorted, "Tell him to come to the infirmary. I'll take a look as soon as I get Claire settled." Charlie's strange behavior temporarily forgotten, Jack carried the girl with very little effort to the newly established hospital. Kate and Steve had thought to move Sawyer closer to Sayid, and place Rose on the other side of the room.

"Separating the girls from the boys, I see," Jack said, laying Claire down next to Rose. "Good idea, we can even rig a blanket up if we have to, divide the room for more privacy."

"Just like in '_It Happened One Night_'," Kate laughed.

"What?" Jack looked at her, puzzled.

"Not an old movie buff, huh, Jack?" she smiled.

"Not much time for movies, new or old," Jack grinned back. "You'll have to tell me about it sometime."

"I could probably recite the lines by heart," Kate said, "Diane loved old movies."

"Hey, Doc," Sullivan interrupted as the doctor was settling Claire and Rose into their new quarters and Jack groaned, just loud enough for Kate to hear and suppress a giggle.

"I don't feel so good." With that pronouncement, Sullivan teetered back and forth and collapsed on the floor. This time, he hadn't been imagining it. The island hypochondriac was actually sick.

Kate helped Jack set up another make-shift bed for Sullivan and then insisted that he do as he had promised and rest.

"Shannon's with Sayid, Steve and I can handle the others. Sun will be here soon with the tea. Go next door and lie down," she pushed him gently toward the doorway. "Please?"

"Wake me up. One hour. Two, tops," he told her. On his way out, he stopped to check on first Sawyer, who was still feverish, but sleeping, and Sayid, who was once again mumbling incoherently and seemed no better.

"Sun's made some tea for the fever," Jack told Shannon, "Can you get him to drink it?"

Shannon stared at him, her face a mask. "I think I can manage it."

"Kate's here, if you need help, okay?" Jack knelt beside her. "Shannon, once he's had the tea, you should probably go and get some rest. You aren't going to be any good to him if you're exhausted."

"All right." she nodded.

Jack left, and Kate came to sit by Shannon. "He's going to be okay," she said softly.

"You don't know that." Shannon glanced worriedly at Sayid.

"No, but Claire is getting better, and so is Sawyer. Sun's tea will help. You'll see."

"He doesn't even know I'm here," Shannon's voice broke.

"I'm sure he does."

She looked at Kate uncertainly. "He keeps saying a woman's name...not mine...or Rousseau...Nadia. The rest is all in Arabic. The name is the only damn thing I can understand."

"Shannon, he doesn't know what he's saying."

"But who is she? He's never mentioned her."

"Then she can't be too important, right? "

"Maybe he just doesn't want me to know about her. Maybe she's his girlfriend. Hell, maybe she's his wife. Maybe he's married."

Kate shook her head. "No, Sayid wouldn't do that. If he were married, he wouldn't be with you."

"You don't know men very well, do you?" Shannon scoffed.

"You know Sayid better than that, don't you?" Kate said getting up. "Think about it Shannon. Is he really like all the other men you've known?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Fever Ch. 4**

Jack always had trouble sleeping. His lifelong insomnia had only intensified on the island. Sometimes he was surprised when he realized that he hadn't slept, or even tried to, for days. In a crisis, however, he became acutely aware of the effect this had on his judgment and his ability to use his skills as a doctor. So he did as he had promised Kate and lay down, closing his eyes and willing sleep to come.

Sayid's words repeated in the doctor's head. Was there something to this sickness that Rousseau had told the Iraqi about? She had ended up killing the other members of her expedition...was that what Sayid had meant by "Do what you have to do?" Was Sayid telling him he might have to kill them? The Marshal had been bad enough. Jack knew he couldn't do that again.

Sayid was right. Someone needed to find Rousseau and ask her about the illness. Jack knew he couldn't go. Sun was competent, but if more people got sick and the only doctor was gone...no..it couldn't be him. Who did he trust? Who did he trust who was capable of making the trek into Rousseau's territory and bringing her back, if necessary? There was only one answer to that; Kate. But she shouldn't go alone.

Ana would have been his first choice to accompany Kate, but that wouldn't work. The two had hated each other at first sight. Like repelling like, Jack thought. Given those left, Jack surprisingly found himself leaning towards asking Hurley to go. The big man had been to Rousseau's territory before, and dealt with her successfully, obtaining the battery for the raft. Giving him something to do might keep Hurley's mind off the crazy idea that all of this was somehow his fault.

That settled in his mind, Jack drifted into a netherworld between sleep and wakefulness. He may have trusted Kate to go after Rousseau, but he didn't trust her to wake him up in an hour as he had asked. So he kept part of his mind aware of passing time. He didn't dream, so when he felt a hand on his arm, he knew it was real.

"Jack," a voice said close to his ear, "Jack!" More urgent now. Jack opened his eyes to see Steve hovering over him. "It's Sullivan, man...he's bad...had a seizure or something, eyes rolled back in his head, shaking, the whole bit...you'd better come."

Jack rose groggily to his feet going through the possibilities in his mind. "Okay," he said. "I'm coming. How are the others?"

Steve spoke quickly. "Claire's good. Sitting up, says she's hungry. Charlie went to get her something to eat. That guy is acting weird. Rose and Sawyer are still sleeping, but Sun thinks their fevers are down."

"What about Sayid?"

"He's about the same. Pretty out of it. Keeps rambling on about Rousseau and some chick named Nadia. Shannon's pissed," Steve snorted.

"He's delirious," Jack said, pulling on a clean shirt. "Maybe Nadia was on the science team with Rousseau..one of the ones who got sick? He's never said anything about her before."

"Don't know," Steve said, shrugging.

"Did he get any of Sun's tea?"

"Yeah, Kate gave it to him. She sent Shannon to get some sleep. She was just getting upset anyway."

They walked back into the larger cavern to find Sun and Kate both bending over Sullivan.

"His breathing is shallow," Sun said to Jack.

Jack took the man's wrist and checked his pulse. He could barely feel it. "Steve said he had a seizure, what exactly happened?"

"He sat up," Sun said, "And gasped," she inhaled sharply, "Then his eyes rolled back and he shook, but not like chills...just for a moment, then he fell back on the mat. He has not moved since."

"I don't think it was a seizure," Jack said, "I think maybe he's had a heart attack, but there's no way to tell for sure. The virus may have been too much for his heart to handle. I don't have the meds or equipment for this, dammit! There's nothing I can do here." Jack looked at the man helplessly. "We're just going to have to wait and see if he pulls through."

Jack slumped against the cave wall. Kate came over and sat beside him. "Did you sleep?" she asked, pushing him forward and rubbing his shoulders. He leaned into her hands and felt himself relax.

"A little. I need you to do something," he turned so he could see her face. "Sayid told me that Rousseau mentioned her team getting sick...after they had been to the black rock. She ended up killing them all, to stop it from spreading," Kate's eyes widened. "We need to find her," Jack continued. "I want you and Hurley to look for her. Hurley's been there, and Sayid has maps. Will you do this, Kate?"

Kate met his eyes and nodded. "Where are the maps?"

"I'm not sure where he kept them. They may still be in his shelter on the beach."

"He thought they were important. I bet he brought them with him. Maybe they're in his pack," Kate suggested. "I'll go check."

Shannon was sleeping when Kate entered the cave. She could hear the slight wheeze of the younger woman's breathing. Sayid's things were piled on the other side of the cave. Kate went over, found the backpack, and brought it into the light near the entrance. She began to go through it, laying items carefully beside her on the floor so that she could replace everything the way she had found it.

She pulled out some wires, two water bottles, and a shirt before feeling paper at the bottom of the bag. Her hand brushed something with rough edges and she took out a partly burned photograph of a woman. Kate looked at the picture.

"What are you doing?" Shannon's voice came from behind her.

Perfect timing, thought Kate. "I'm looking for the maps Sayid took from the French woman. Do you know where he keeps them?"

"They're over here. He was looking at them the night before he got sick," Shannon handed Kate the papers. "What's that?" she glanced at the picture Kate was holding.

"Nothing," Kate said, putting it back in the pack.

"Let me see," Shannon took the pack from Kate and pulled out the photograph. Her face hardened.

"Shannon, that's private," Kate said sharply. "Sometimes when you snoop you get what you deserve."

"Do you think this is her? Nadia?"

"I don't know and I don't care," Kate said. "And neither should you. We all had lives before we got here, Shannon. You did, I did, Sayid did, too. If he wants to tell you about her, he will." She took the picture from Shannon and replaced it in the pack. Rolling up the maps she turned to go. "Take some advice, okay?"

Shannon looked at her skeptically.

"Forget about this," Kate said. "Don't pry. I know something about secrets. Wouldn't it be better if he offers it, instead of you dragging it out of him?" With that Kate left Shannon alone with her thoughts.

Kate met Sun coming out of the infirmary. "Sullivan died," Sun said softly. Jack is not taking it well."

Kate found Jack sitting beside Sayid, who was leaning against the wall drinking more of Sun's medicinal tea. "How is he?" Kate asked.

"I think the fever is down a bit.," Jack said. "Sullivan didn't make it, though."

Kate heard Sayid sigh. "I know" she said. "Sun told me. I'm sorry, Jack."

Jack shrugged wordlessly and looked at the ground.

"Kate," Sayid spoke, his voice weak and raspy. "Jack said you went for the maps. Did you find them?"

"Yes, right here," Kate held them up.

"Give them to me. I want to point out a few things you need to know." With effort, Sayid leaned forward and unrolled the maps. "She has set traps. Charlie and I have both experienced them first hand. Be extremely careful in this area," he made a circle with his finger on the map. This small act seemed to exhaust him, and he eased back down and closed his eyes. "Be careful, Kate," he murmured.

"Sayid still needs to rest. Let's go find Hurley and see if he's up for this," Jack said.

Hurley was reluctant. "Dude, no offense, but this is a ba-a-ad idea."

"It might be the only way we're going to find out what this sickness is," Jack said. "If you leave first thing in the morning, maybe you can be back before nightfall."

Finally, after much protesting, Hurley agreed to go, but only if they returned before dark. "Not spending the night in the jungle of doom, Dude," he told Jack.

He and Kate went to pack and get some sleep, and Jack returned to the makeshift hospital to check on his patients.


	5. Chapter 5

**Fever Ch. 5**

When Kate and Hurley headed out at first light, Jack and Sayid were the only ones who knew exactly where they were going and why. Jack was there at the beach to see them off.

"Be careful," he said to Kate, adjusting her pack. "Remember what Sayid said about traps. If you don't find any sign of Rousseau by mid afternoon, head back."

"Don't worry," Kate said, jokingly. "Hurley will make sure we aren't in the jungle after dark."

"I mean it. Be careful, Kate." He reached out, pulled his hand back self-consciously, then reached again and tucked a stray curl behind her ear.

"Hey..like, I'll be careful, too, Jack," Hurley said, rolling his eyes.

"I promise," Kate gave Jack a small smile and headed off down the beach, Hurley lumbering after her.

Several more people had become sick overnight and Jack checked on them before turning his attention to those who seemed to be recovering.

"Morning, Sawyer," Jack said, kneeling down, "How are you feeling today?"

"Better, Doc. Like maybe what hit me was a pick-up 'stead of a semi. Where's Freckles? She's usually in here bright and early."

"Kate had something to do," Jack tried to sound disinterested.

"What'd be more important to her than followin' you around and fussin' over me and Mohammad?" Sawyer asked.

"She didn't say," Jack avoided Sawyer's gaze, and moved on to Sayid.

Sayid's fever was definitely down, thank goodness. The problem now, Jack knew, would be getting the man to continue to rest so that he didn't relapse. Hopefully Shannon could help with that.

"Hey," Jack said when Sayid opened his eyes. "Looks like your fever is almost gone. How do you feel?"

"Better," Sayid agreed. "But I will not be going on any jungle treks anytime soon."

"That's good to hear," Jack grinned at him. "I was worried you might try."

"Did Kate and Hurley go this morning?"

Jack lowered his voice. "Yeah, they left first thing. Hopefully they'll find Rousseau quickly," Jack looked over at Sawyer to be sure he wasn't listening. "I don't think this can be the sickness she told you about. Everyone is getting better, except for Sullivan, and that wasn't the virus, just his body's reaction to it. No one seems unstable."

"Yet," Sayid said, pointedly. "I think you should continue to monitor everyone closely. Even after we appear to be well."

"I won't take any chances," Jack agreed. "Are you hungry?"

"Not really."

"Still, it would be good for you to eat something," Jack looked around. "Sawyer and Claire should eat, too. Hey," he said to Steve. "Would you go and see if you can scrounge up some fruit and more water bottles?"

"Have you seen Shannon?" Sayid asked Jack.

"Not this morning. Doesn't she usually sleep late?"

"Yes, but I thought..."

"She was here the whole time. You were pretty out of it. Kate sent her away last night to get some rest." Jack hesitated.Should he ask Sayid about Nadia? If she had something to do with Rousseau the information might be helpful. Surely if that were the case he would have spoken of her before. Jack decided to let it go.

Just then Steve came in with some bananas, mangos, and several water bottles. Jack took one of each and told the younger man to split the rest between Sawyer, Claire, Rose, and any of the others who said they were hungry. Jack unscrewed the top on the water and gave it to Sayid.

"I'd better check on the others. I'm sure Shannon will be here soon."

Jack left Sayid and continued his rounds, walking over to sit by Rose. She was the oldest of the patients and the one he was still the most concerned about.

"You still have a fever," he said. "I'll have Sun get you more tea later. You should eat something, too."

Rose held up a mango. "Steve already gave me your instructions Doctor," she said. "And that tea tastes terrible."

"If it bothers you, you must be feeling better. Still, I want that fever down, so drink it, okay?"

"Yes, Doctor," Rose smiled and closed her eyes.

Charlie was sitting with Claire holding Aaron while Claire ate a banana.

"Hey, Jack," Charlie said brightly, "She seems better, don'tcha think? And the little guy here didn't even miss a meal. Good thing, he wouldn't have let any of us sleep."

"Don't bounce him so hard, Charlie," Claire said. "He just ate, and you don't have another clean shirt." she laughed.

Jack remembered his impressions of Charlie the day before, as well as Steve's comment that the musician was 'acting weird'. He watched him now. Charlie's eyes were darting everywhere around the cave, and he couldn't seem to focus on anything, including Claire or Aaron. Gone was the doting, fatherly look that had been on his face since he and Sayid returned with the child. Instead, Charlie looked anxious.

"Charlie, can I see you outside for a minute?" Jack asked.

"What for?"

"Just come with me, okay?" Jack walked to the door and looked back. Charlie handed Aaron to Claire and followed. Once they were outside Jack put a hand on the musician's shoulder. "Charlie, is there something going on I should know about?"

"What do you mean, Jack? Nothing's going on." Charlie jerked away from Jack's hand.

"Well, you seem nervous and jittery," Jack paused. "Almost like after the crash."

"What are you saying, Jack? You think I'm on something? Something missing from your precious stash and you think 'Oh, Charlie's a junkie, he probably took it?' Bloody hell! Did it ever occur to you that I've been worried sick about Claire?"

"Yeah, Charlie, that occurred to me, but it doesn't explain the way you've been acting."

"Where would I get drugs Jack, tell me that. We're on a bloody island in the middle of nowhere in case it slipped your mind."

"I know about the plane, Charlie," Jack said. "Sayid told me. He thought there might be a time we would need the heroin for something. He didn't know about your history and I didn't tell him. But if you're using again I don't want you anywhere near Claire and her baby. I don't want to tell her, but I will." Jack stared him down. "Get clean, Charlie. Get clean or don't come back here."

"I'm not bloody using!" Charlie drew close to the doctor and lowered his voice to a hiss. "And I'm not staying away from Claire!"

"You're lying," Jack said. "And if you don't want Claire to know everything, you'll stay away until you're clean. You did it once, you can do it again. Just give me your stash," Jack pleaded. "I'll help you...but you have to stop this. It's dangerous for all of us."

Charlie glared at Jack for a long moment, "Bugger off!" he yelled finally and stalked away. Jack was still watching Charlie when Shannon approached him.

"How's Sayid," she asked.

"Better. Much better. He was asking for you," Jack said. He noticed that the good news about Sayid's condition didn't erase the worry from her eyes."I told you he would pull through," he reminded her. That drew a small smile.

"Yeah, you did, thanks." Jack followed her as she went inside.

Shannon sat down beside Sayid's mat. He had finished the water and was dozing, but with none of the thrashing or mumbles of yesterday. She sat staring at him until his eyes fluttered open and he looked at her.

"Hi," she said softly. "Jack says you're feeling better."

"Yes," he struggled to a sitting position and leaned against the wall. "Were you able to get some sleep?"

"Yeah, a little."

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing." Shannon shrugged her shoulders. "I was worried. I'm glad you're okay."

"You are upset about something. I can tell." Sayid took her hand, but Shannon pulled away.

"What is it? What is bothering you? Sullivan...dying...did it remind you of your brother?"

"No. Boone wasn't sick Sayid, he was murdered, remember?" she looked away.

"Tell me then...what's wrong?"

"Okay," she took a deep breath. "Who is Nadia?" Shannon watched his face. "You kept saying her name, her's and the French chick's. Who is she, Sayid?"

Sayid did not meet her eyes. "She is no one you need to be concerned with."

"I want to know. Tell me." she pleaded.

"I do not wish to talk about her right now."

"Why?" Shannon's voice quavered. "Is she your girlfriend? Your wife?"

Sayid's head snapped up and he glared at her. "I am not married."

"Whatever," Shannon spat. "Why do you carry her photograph? This is her, Nadia, right?" She showed him the picture.

"Where did you get that? Did you go through my things?"

"Kate found it when she was looking for the maps."

"Give it to me."

"How did it get burned? Why do you carry it? Just tell me who she is!"

"Shannon, you are getting upset over nothing." his tone was soft, cajoling. "Give me the photograph, go and get something to eat. Come back when you have calmed down."

"Were you ever going to tell me about her?"

"It did not seem necessary. There is nothing to tell."

"Nothing to tell but you carry her picture? And say her name when you're so out of it you don't even know I'm there?" she stared him down. "I want to know who she is...what she is to you." Shannon demanded.

Sayid's jaw set stubbornly. "Then we are at an impasse, and this conversation is over. I am tired. I think you should go." With that he rolled away from her onto his side.

"Fine, I'll go," Shannon threw the picture down and stalked out of the cave.


	6. Chapter 6

**Fever Ch. 6**

Kate and Hurley did not return by sundown, nor by the next evening. While most people were too busy caring for the sick and keeping the camp running to notice their absence, Jack and Sayid were worried. They spoke in hushed tones in the growing darkness outside the infirmary.

"Hurley was adamant about not spending one night in the jungle," Jack said. "This will make two. Something's wrong."

"Kate can take care of herself, and Hurley, too," Sayid reminded him. "That is why you chose her to go. But if Hurley fell, twisted an ankle, she would not be able to move him, and she would not leave him alone. That is probably what has happened."

"If they don't come back tomorrow morning, I'm going to go after them," Jack said.

"Go after who, Doc?" Sawyer stepped out of the infirmary, still weak and walking slowly.

Sayid looked at Jack. Jack shook his head. Was Sayid really suggesting they take Sawyer into their confidence?

"Perhaps we should tell him." Sayid said. Jack almost groaned out loud.

"Tell me what? You keepin' secrets, Doc?"

"Kate and Hurley went to find Rousseau, to ask her about this illness. They should have been back by now." Sayid told the southerner.

Sawyer glared at Jack. "You sent Kate out there with Fat Albert to find the crazy French chick? You ARE a Jackass."

"Who was I going to send, Sawyer? You were sick. Sayid was sick. I couldn't go."

"Oh, no," Sawyer smirked. "The good doctor couldn't go himself...had to stay here and play He-ro."

"You got better, didn't you?" Jack snapped.

"Why'd we need the looney bird anyway?"

"She told Sayid her team got sick after they had been here awhile. We want to know if this is the same illness."

"And when were y'all going to enlighten the rest of us about this 'illness'?" Sawyer moved toward Jack.

Sayid stepped between the two men. "We are all concerned for Kate and Hurley's safety. This is no time to place blame."

"I think we should all get some rest. If they aren't back in the morning I'll form a search party and go after them," Jack said. "Most people are recovering. Sun can handle things here."

"I will go with you," Sayid said.

"No. No way," Jack said. "You just started walking around today. You would just slow me down."

Sawyer spoke up. "Yeah, listen to the Doc, Omar. I know how I feel...you can't be feelin' much better. This ain't no time to be stompin' around in the jungle. You'd just be monster bait."

"You are probably right," Sayid reluctantly agreed. "But Kate took the maps. Perhaps I can draw some of what I remember. That way you would not be traveling blind."

"That would be good." Jack nodded.

"Hey, have you guys seen Charlie?" The men turned to see Claire behind them, holding Aaron, who was beginning to fuss.

"I have not seen him all day," Sayid told her.

"Me neither, Mamacita," Sawyer said. "Need some help with the little guy? I ain't good for much else. At least I can sit down." As soon as Sawyer spoke, Aaron stared at him with big eyes and stopped fussing. Claire nodded gratefully and they walked away together.

Jack looked at Sayid. "You're tired. You should rest. I know you feel better, but don't push yourself, especially since we don't know what this is." Sayid nodded and turned to go back into the infirmary. Jack noted that Shannon had not visited at all that day.

"Hey," he said to Sayid's back, "Shannon all right?"

"I suppose so. We had a...disagreement. I have not spoken to her since yesterday morning."

"Oh, sorry," Jack said, not knowing what else to say. Relationships certainly weren't his department and the two seemed like an odd pair to him anyway.

The doctor looked around for any sign of Charlie, but the musician was not in the camp or on the perimeter. Jack had not seen him since confronting him about his behavior the previous day. He was more certain than ever that Charlie was using again. With an entire plane full of heroin within walking distance it would be difficult to keep him away from the drug if he really wanted it.

Jack yawned and brushed his hands over his short-cropped hair. If he was going to go looking for Kate and Hurley tomorrow, he'd better get some sleep. He could worry about Charlie later.

The next morning before sunup Jack sat by the fire eating a mango and drinking the strong tea Sun had brewed. Sayid came out of the infirmary and joined him.

"I will go with you as far as the beach," he said, sipping the tea. "I want to check on the things I left in my shelter, and the walk will help to build my strength back up. I do not feel like sitting around here all day."

Jack suspected the man's decision had more to do with Shannon than building up his strength, but he nodded. "All right then, get your stuff...bring lots of water. I'll be ready to leave in a minute."

Sayid strode off toward the cave to retrieve his pack.

Shannon looked up from the book she was reading as he came in. "Where are you going?" she asked, watching as Sayid began to put things in the backpack.

"To the beach with Jack," Sayid responded flatly.

"Are you staying there?"

"I don't think so," he stopped what he was doing and looked at her. "I should be back this afternoon."

Shannon seemed almost ready to say something, then shook it off. "Be careful," she said, breaking his gaze and ending the conversation.

"Yes, I will," he said and left.

Jack and Sayid walked along the well worn path to the beach. Jack measured his footsteps so that the pace would not tax the former soldier. The jungle around them was beginning to wake up. Birds were calling and there was the steady drip, drip, of the heavy dew falling from the trees. As they drew closer to the beach, the welcome sound of the surf filled their ears and the smell of salt water stung their noses. The island had a way of waking up all of your senses, thought Jack.

He could feel the warmth of the sand through the soles of his shoes as he stepped out of the trees into the open. The shelters that were in use were quiet, their occupants still sleeping. Others, including Sayid's, stood empty and abandoned. Sayid walked to his shelter and set down his pack. Stooping down, he opened it and removed a water bottle and a rolled piece of paper. He took a long drink and gestured to Jack.

"Here is a crude map of what I remember," he unrolled the paper. "You need to be very aware. Rousseau has traps set in many places. Watch your step."

Jack knelt beside him looking at the map. Suddenly his head snapped up. "Did you hear that?" he asked Sayid.

"What?" Sayid paused and listened.

"Hey...hey, you guys!" Jack and Sayid looked down the shoreline to see Hurley and Kate, struggling to drag something along the sand. They headed to meet them ,walking at a fast pace, with Jack leading the way.

"We could use a little help here!" Hurley yelled. Jack broke into a jog.

"Where the hell have you been?" he said to Kate when he reached them. She glared at him and dropped her part of what Jack could see now was a trunk, setting Hurley off balance. The big man sat down heavily in the sand, breathing hard.

Sayid caught up to them in time to hear Kate's response. "We found Rousseau," she began.

"Dead," Hurley interrupted.

"Dead?" Jack and Sayid spoke at the same time.

"Rousseau is dead?" Sayid repeated.

"Yeah, man, dead. As in not breathing. D-e-a-d, Dead. Like Boone dead," he looked at Jack. "Oops, sorry, Dude."

Jack turned to Kate. "How?" he asked, "How did she die?"

"Gee, Dude, we didn't have time for an autopsy, but the big hole in her chest was a clue."

"Hurley," Kate said, exasperation in her voice, "Let me tell them," she went on. "It was bad, Jack. She'd been dead for a few days it looked like. She'd been shot."

Sayid spoke. "Was it...could it have been self-inflicted?"

"I don't know," Kate said. "I suppose you could shoot yourself in the chest. Her gun was right there...we brought it...along with other stuff we thought we might be able to use. That's what's in the trunk."

"We buried her," Hurley said.

"Yes," Kate said. "We dug a grave and buried her. Then we collected what we could from her camp and headed back. It took a lot longer with the trunk. We had to carry it over the rocky parts, but we took turns dragging it the rest of the way."

"Let's take it back to Sayid's shelter and look at what you've got," Jack said. He picked up one end, and Sayid grabbed the other. Kate and Hurley followed, ready to help if Sayid needed them.

When they got to the shade of Sayid's shelter they opened the trunk. Kate pulled out a leather-bound book. "This seems to be a log from the science expedition," she said, flipping through the worn journal.

"It may be more than that if she continued writing in it after they became stranded," Sayid suggested.

"It's in French," Kate said, handing it to him. "Can you get Shannon to take a look at it?"

Sayid hesitated. "I will ask her."

"_Laissez-moi voir_," a voice behind them said. "Let me see. _Je parler francais_."

"Libby," Jack said, surprised. "You speak French?"

"My mother was from Quebec," Libby said, casually, sitting cross-legged on the ground between Kate and Sayid. "We spent every summer in Montreal with _mes grand-peres_...my grandparents. My grandmother insisted we speak French while we were there."

"Great," Jack took the journal from Sayid. "Take a look."

Libby took glasses out of her shirt pocket and put them on. "Farsighted," she said. "It's a bitch," she turned the first few pages, scanning the text. "This stuff is mostly nautical...I think...temperatures, barometric readings...scientific stuff. I don't know a lot of the words. I'm better at speaking French than reading it." She flipped to the middle of the book. "What exactly are you looking for?" Libby asked.

"Any mention of an illness, a fever," Sayid said, leaning forward. "She said they had been on the island for two months when it started."

Libby flipped pages. "The scientific stuff seems to stop in June," she said, "So two months would be.._Aout_. August...here we go." Her lips moved silently as she read the diary. "It says here that someone named David is sick. No mention of a fever. _Agissent etrangement_," Libby muttered. "Acting strangely, _voyant des choses_, seeing things, _voix d'entendre_...hearing voices...sounds like they were going crazy," she looked up, "Is that what you're looking for?"

Sayid and Jack exchanged a look across the shelter.

"I need to get back," Jack suddenly felt the need to check on everyone. "Would you be willing to come to the caves with us...translate more of this?" he asked.

"Sure," Libby said, "I'd like to see Rose, anyway. Let me get a few things." She returned a few moments later, pack slung on her shoulder, and the five of them headed for the caves.


	7. Chapter 7

**Fever Ch. 7**

Jack and Hurley walked ahead carrying Danielle's trunk. Sayid walked beside Jack. Kate and Libby followed. Sayid didn't say it, but Jack knew he was thinking of Danielle and wishing they had been more insistent about her remaining with them. They would have the answers they needed and perhaps she would still be alive.

They had almost reached the edge of the clearing when they heard angry voices.

"I said stay away from her. Are you bloody deaf?" Charlie yelled.

"Ease up, Ringo," Sawyer snarled, "I was only helpin' out with the kid. You ain't exactly been actin' the proud papa like you was. Girl's been sick. She needed some help."

"Shut up!" Charlie was red-faced and blustering, moving from one foot to the other, fists clenched.

Jack put the trunk down and came up behind him. "Hey!" he said loudly,"Knock it off."

Charlie turned and glared at Jack.

Sawyer looked past Jack to Kate. "Hey there, Freckles, thought you'd decided to live in the jungle with Frenchy. Glad you changed your mind."

"Uh...Dude," Hurley said, "Rousseau ain't exactly _living_ in the jungle anymore either."

"What's he talkin' about, Jackass?" Sawyer sauntered over to stand by Jack.

"Rousseau is dead," Sayid said.

"I say good riddance," Charlie scoffed, "She was nothing but a nutter."

Sayid's fist landed square in Charlie's gut, knocking the wind out of him. He doubled over. The follow up smashed into his face. Charlie's eyes rolled to white and he was sprawled on the ground, blood spurting from his nose as Sayid stalked off and Sawyer followed, smirking.

"Got whatcha deserved ya little has-been," Sawyer muttered over his shoulder.

Jack stooped to help Charlie.

"Get the hell away from me," Charlie groaned.

Jack shook his head at Charlie. "Fine, you can take care of yourself," he said, and trailed after the other two men.

Hurley looked down at the musician. "Dude, here's a clue: You don't want to piss off Sayid, or the Doc." He reached down and gave Charlie a hand up. Libby pulled a rag from her pack and held it to his nose.

"Keep the pressure on," she said. Then she and Kate walked on toward the infirmary, leaving Charlie to nurse his own wounds.

Rose was sitting up reading her Bible, which she had insisted Steve fetch for her as soon as she was well enough. She was glad to see Libby and the two women talked for a while about what had been happening on the beach. Kate went to talk to Claire. Jack entered began making his rounds. He interrupted their chat to check on Rose and Libby picked up Rousseau's journal and sat down outside the cave to read.

An accented male voice interrupted her. "Does she write anything else about the sickness?"

Libby glanced up from the book to see Sayid at her shoulder. "No, not so far. Just the one mention of...David? She spends a lot of time on the weather...science stuff I guess. It's slow reading. How's your hand?"

Sayid crouched down, flexing his fingers. "Fine. I did not hit him hard."

"Hard enough to knock him on his ass," Libby laughed. "He deserved it. That was a pretty insensitive thing to say."

"Still, I should have held my temper," Sayid said. He shook his head in disgust.

"You're awfully hard on yourself," Libby observed. She stared past him and Sayid followed her gaze to see Shannon standing watching them. "If looks could kill, we'd be in trouble," Libby looked back at him. "I think she wants to talk to you," she refocused her attention on the book, and Sayid turned and walked toward Shannon.

Just as he reached her, Shannon turned on her heel and started away from him. Sayid took her arm and firmly guided her into the cave. "We are going to talk," he said.

"What? What is there to talk about?" Shannon glared at him. "You've obviously found someone else to keep you company."

Sayid ran both hands through his hair and sighed. "Shannon," he began, "Do you trust me?"

"Trust you?" she seemed confused by the question.

"Yes, do you trust that I care about you, that I would not do anything to hurt you?"

She looked at the floor. "Yeah, I guess."

"You do not act like it. You are acting like...like I would lie to you, or like you expect me to hurt you."

"What were you talking to ...oh crap! I can't remember everyone's names!"

"Libby," Sayid said. "She is looking over Rousseau's journal...Rousseau...Kate and Hurley found her. She's dead." Sayid looked down at the floor.

"Dead? How? Was she sick? I mean, besides the obvious."

"No. She had been shot."

"By who?"

"Perhaps it was self-inflicted. There is no way to know. But her journal may have clues in it that can help us deal with this illness."

"Isn't it in French, like the maps?" Shannon said hesitantly.

Sayid looked away, uncomfortable.

"She speaks French, doesn't she? Libby, or whatever her name is...she speaks French so she's helping you." Shannon's voice quivered.

Sayid spoke cautiously, not wanting to upset her further. "Libby was on the beach. You were not. Besides, there may be things in the journal that you are better off not knowing."

"Oh...so now you're protecting me? No thanks. I'd rather help, but I guess you don't need me." Shannon picked up Vincent's leash and called for the dog. "I think I'll take Vincent for a walk. I need some fresh air. I hate these damn caves."

Sayid slid down and leaned back against the wall. He stared at the opposite wall until his vision blurred.

"Knock, knock," a female voice said a few minutes later and Libby stood in the entrance. "I found something that might be important."

She opened the journal to the page marked by her finger and read aloud. "_David is dead. Robert won't tell me what happened, only that it had to be done. What did he do? I am frightened. Claude and Jeanette are both acting strangely. What will happen to my baby?_" Libby looked at Sayid. "She, this Rousseau, she had a baby?"

"Yes, a daughter, Alex."

"What happened to her?" Libby sat, cross-legged again, on the floor facing him.

"Rousseau said that The Others took her. Before we met up with you, Rousseau had taken Claire's baby, Aaron, to try to trade him for her own child. But she was wrong about who these Others wanted."

"Walt, Michael's boy." Libby said.

"Yes," Sayid sighed.

"Well, there isn't much after that. Some pages have been torn out. One page evidently got wet, it's hard to read, but I'll see if I can figure it out," she paused. "You okay? Your girlfriend didn't look happy."

Sayid gave Libby a quizzical look. "No. Shannon is not happy."

"Neither are you," Libby said. "Go after her. Talk it out."

Sayid did not respond.

"Okay. Tell me to mind my own business," Libby laughed. "Old habits die hard."

"What do you mean 'old habits"," Sayid asked, puzzled.

"Oh, other people's business is my business, off island," Libby said. "I am...was...a therapist. People pay me to listen to their problems."

"People pay for that?"

"Oh yeah, they pay. They tell me things they can't tell anyone else. I know lots of secrets," Libby raised her eyebrows playfully.

"Why would someone tell their secrets to a stranger?"

"Because I won't judge them. And, I can't tell anyone else, ever. Part of the job."

"Why would you want to listen to other people's problems all day?"

"I'm interested in why people do what they do," Libby said. "Lots to observe on this island, that's for sure," she said, climbing to her feet. "She wants you to go after her, you know," she smiled. "I'm done here."

Sayid rose and followed her out of the cave. There was no sign of Shannon, so he wandered into the infirmary looking for Jack. Instead he found Claire, sitting on the cot nursing Aaron. He murmured an apology and turned to go.

"Sayid, wait," Claire said. "I don't think I ever thanked you." Aaron pulled away, finished for now, and Claire buttoned her shirt with one hand.

"What for?"

She gave him a small smile. "I know Charlie never could have gotten Aaron away from Rousseau on his own," she said. "You're the reason I got Aaron back. Thank you." She stood and kissed his cheek.

"Have you seen Charlie?" Sayid asked. "I owe him an apology."

"Why?" Claire asked.

"We...he...I hit him," he said.

"You hit him? I would say you should look where he landed'" she grinned. "He's probably still there," she paused, shifting Aaron to her other shoulder. "Why did you hit him?" she asked, her tone serious now.

"Rousseau is dead, Claire," Sayid said. "When I told him, Charlie called her a name, and indicated that her death was for the good. I lost my temper. She should be pitied, not ridiculed."

"Rousseau is dead? How?" Claire was visibly shocked.

"She had been shot. Kate and Hurley discovered her body."

Claire sat back down on the cot, her face pale in the dim light from the doorway. "I didn't wish her dead. That isn't what I meant," she said almost to herself.

"What?"

She swallowed hard and looked at Sayid, her blue eyes swimming with tears. "I told Charlie I couldn't feel safe as long as she was around. You don't think he...?"

"I need to talk to Jack," Sayid moved to leave.

"Wait," Claire said. "Charlie has something. A statue. The Virgin Mary or something...I didn't even know he was religious. He just shows up with this, won't let it out of his sight. Do you think it's hers? He's been acting so strange."

A realization dawned on Sayid. "I don't know. Stay here, find Sawyer or Sun. You shouldn't be alone. I'll talk to Jack. We'll find out what happened, trust me."

"Okay, sure," Claire rocked Aaron gently.

Sayid headed next door into the hospital and nabbed Jack as he was leaving. "Does Charlie have a drug problem?" Sayid asked the doctor bluntly. When Jack just looked at him, Sayid repeated. "Does Charlie have a drug problem? Answer me, Jack."

"Yeah, he did. And he might again," Jack admitted. "How did you know?"

Sayid told him everything Claire had said.

"Do you actually think Charlie killed Rousseau?" Jack looked skeptical.

"He would have had to catch her off guard," Sayid admitted. "But we saw him shoot Ethan. We know he's capable of it, especially if he thought he was protecting Claire and Aaron. And if he is on drugs...it is possible."

Jack knew Sayid was right. "We need to find him," he said.

"He can't have gone far," Sayid reasoned. "It has not been that long since..."

"Since you decked him," Jack finished. "I thought he deserved it, by the way. I guess maybe more than we knew. Do you still have the gun I gave you?"

"Yes, I will go get it."

"Meet me back here in ten minutes. I'll get Jin. Sawyer should stay here in case Charlie comes back."

Shannon was sitting on the floor of the cave folding her clothes. She didn't give any indication that she noticed when Sayid came in.

"Shannon," he said, "When you were out with the dog, did you see Charlie?"

"No," she kept her eyes down. "Why are you looking for him?" Hearing the click of the gun as Sayid checked the chamber she finally looked up.

"You're taking the gun? Why do you needa gun to look for Charlie?" a note of panic crept into her voice.

"None of us should go into the jungle unarmed," Sayid said, avoiding the question. He walked over and stood next to her. "I do not like arguing with you. I am sorry that I cannot tell you what you want to know right now. Perhaps in time, I will. Can you accept that?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No, not really. I suppose I am asking for your patience. Can we call a truce?"

"I guess there are a few things I'd be reluctant to share with you," Shannon admitted. Her eyes locked on the gun in his hand again. "Just come back safe. We can talk when you're ready."

"I will be careful," Sayid said. He gently kissed her forehead and was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Fever Chapter 8**

Jack, Sayid, and Jin searched the area surrounding the caves in all directions with no sign of Charlie. As the jungle darkened, they deemed it too dangerous to continue and returned to the camp. Claire was sitting with Sun by the fire. Seeing Jack, she handed the baby to the other woman and approached him.

"You knew," she said accusingly, "You knew Charlie was using drugs and you didn't tell me! I let him take care of my son! Anything could have happened!" She was crying now, and Jack put his hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently.

"Claire," he said softly. "Charlie was clean as far as I knew until a couple of days ago. There were always other people around. Aaron was perfectly safe. Charlie never would have hurt him."

Claire looked at the doctor, her face surprisingly hard. "Don't you get it? Aaron will never be perfectly safe, unless he's with me." she turned her back on him and went to Sun. Taking the baby and holding him close, she walked toward the cave. Sun glanced at Jin, then hurried to follow her.

Jack looked at the two other men. "We should all get some sleep," he said. "We can start the search again in the morning."

He watched Jin and Sayid walk off, then Jack turned and headed to the infirmary. He sat on the cot and put his head in his hands. He should have watched Charlie closer. As soon as Sayid told him about the plane he should have kept an eye on the musician. How long had Charlie even been clean? Three weeks, maybe four, before Rousseau took Aaron and Sayid inadvertently led the recovering addict to a plane full of heroin. Jack knew from watching his father: give an addicted person access to what they needed and all hell could break loose.

Jack stretched out on the cot, closed his eyes, and tried not to think. He heard a sound and looked up to see Kate in the doorway.

"You're back," she said, walking toward him. "You didn't find Charlie?"

"No," Jack didn't even attempt to sit up. "No sign of him. We'll look again tomorrow," he yawned. Kate came over and perched on the edge of the cot.

"Are you finally going to get some real sleep?" she asked him, smiling softly.

"Gonna try," he said.

"I'll go then, let you rest," she started to get up.

"Stay," Jack said. "Can you just stay here for a little while?" His voice betrayed all the fatigue of the past few days. He shifted on the cot to make room. Kate scooted to lean against the wall and lifted his head to her lap. He took her hand.

"Go to sleep," she said softly,"I'm not going anywhere." She made soothing circles on his temple with her fingers and he closed his eyes.

Shannon was sleeping when Sayid returned to the cave. Not wanting to wake her, he lay down a few feet away, using his pack for a pillow , and soon fell into an exhausted sleep.

The next morning Shannon woke early to find Sayid already up."Did you find Charlie?" she asked.

"No. Jack and I will go back out in a bit. Sun made tea. Do you want some?" He offered the bowl to her.

"No, not now, thanks," she looked at him fearfully, twisting her hair with one hand. "Do you think someone...one of the Others... grabbed him?" she asked.

"No, wherever he is he has gone on his own," Sayid sighed, wondering how much to tell her. "There is a chance that it was Charlie who shot Rousseau."

"Charlie? Yeah, right." Shannon snickered. "Why?" she asked curiously. "Because she took the baby? But, you got him back. What makes you think he shot her?"

"Something Claire said to me. She told Charlie she wouldn't feel safe as long as Rousseau was out there. He may have taken her literally. Look what happened with Ethan."

Shannon was quiet for a moment. "So, you think he killed Rousseau for Claire?"

"Perhaps," Sayid said.

"Nice to know there are men who will do that," Shannon said softly.

"What do you mean?" Sayid turned and looked at her expectantly.

"Nothing," Shannon did not meet his gaze.

"Is this about Locke?" Sayid asked.

"He killed my brother."

"Shannon, we have been over this. I do not believe that is the case."

"Well, he took Boone out into that jungle...made some sort of...disciple out of him. He might as well have pushed him out of that plane himself." Shannon's voice grew louder. "My brother is dead because of John Locke and you didn't do anything about it. You wouldn't even let me take care of it myself," she paused, then snapped, "I guess I should have asked Charlie!"

Sayid stared at her, barely containing his anger. He took a deep breath. "That is your grief talking. I know you miss your brother but there is no one to punish."

"Sayid," Jack said from just outside, "We're ready, let's go...I want to get an early start."

"Coming," Sayid said. "Shannon," he shook his head sadly. "I have to go. We will talk later."

Having actually slept through the night, Jack was feeling better able to handle the situation. He suggested they do a search of Charlie's sleeping area for any clues before they headed out.

"If he had a gun, it had to be one of the shotguns Locke brought up from the hatch," Jack said. "All the other guns are accounted for." Sayid nodded in agreement.

Kate took Charlie's pack, which he had left behind, and spread the contents out on the floor. There was no gun, nor anything that looked suspicious.

"Is there anything here that might have belonged to Rousseau?" Kate asked Sayid. He bent over the items scattered around her.

"I do not see anything I remember, no." Sayid glanced around. "There is something that is not here, though," he said, looking at Jack. "The statue...with the heroin. Claire said he wouldn't let it out of his sight. He must have taken it."

Jack had pulled up Charlie's bedding and was shaking it out piece by piece. "Nothing here," he said.

"If he did have a gun he might have it with him," Sayid said. "Kate, do you remember exactly how things were at Rousseau's camp when you found her?"

"Yeah, I've got that picture in my head. Can't get rid of it."

"Tell me what you saw." Sayid crouched beside her.

"Um..okay..." she stared into space. " We didn't see Rous...the body at first. There was a fire, or what was left of one. Some kind of animal on a spit, burnt to a crisp. We saw the trunk. It had been overturned, there were papers and clothing and stuff scattered all over the place." Kate closed her eyes. "I bent down to pick something up...it was shiny, like a coin, or jewelry, and that's when I saw her."

"How was she lying? Flat on her back, on her side?" Sayid asked.

"Flat on her back. Like whoever shot her had been right in front of her and the blast just blew her backwards."

"Somebody she knew," Sayid said. "Only somebody she knew would have gotten close enough carrying a gun," he looked at Jack. "She didn't know Charlie. She saw him...when we took Aaron back, but he yelled at her...she wouldn't have let him come near. She would have shot him first, or made him put his gun down. I have been thinking," Sayid mused. "When Charlie shot Ethan it was instinct, spur of the moment...he did not have time to consider his actions. This..if he did this...required premeditation. I am not sure Charlie is capable of such a killing, even under the influence of a drug."

"I hadn't thought of it that way," Jack admitted. "You're right, though. Ethan was a direct threat to Claire at that moment...Rousseau wasn't."

"Then who killed her?" Kate asked. "And where is Charlie?"

"I think we need to return to Rousseau's camp," Sayid said. "If we leave now, we can be back by nightfall."

Watching from the cave, Shannon waited until she knew Sayid was gone, then wandered out to the fire. Claire was sitting with Sawyer, Aaron on her lap.

"Hey, Sticks," Sawyer said. "Why dontcha keep the little mama here company. I'm gonna go to the beach...see if Jin's caught any fish."

"Okay," Shannon said, sitting down by Claire. "Don't worry about Charlie, Sayid and Jack will find him," the Australian looked at her.

"I'm not sure I want them to." Aaron fussed and Claire rocked him gently. "Shhh...shhh."

"Why wouldn't you want them to find him?" Shannon asked, surprised.

"What he did...may have done...I didn't want that. I feel awful!"

"I wouldn't," Shannon said. "She took your baby...she should pay for that."

"She lost her own child," Claire said. "I'm not saying I forgive her or anything, I don't. But if someone took Aaron...and I didn't get him back, after sixteen years I'd be crazy, too."

"But at least Charlie did what you asked him too. He knew what you needed and took care of it."

"What!" Claire said loudly, startling Aaron who began to wail. "I didn't ask him to kill her...I didn't ask him to do anything." She bounced Aaron, and when the baby continued to cry, unbuttoned her shirt and offered the breast which he took contentedly.

Claire looked at her. "Are you still angry that Sayid stopped you from shooting Locke? Shannon, he was protecting you."

"I know," Shannon said. "But sometimes I wish he hadn't."

"It wouldn't bring Boone back, you know that," Claire said softly.

Shannon sat quietly, not saying anything for a few minutes. "I yelled at Sayid," she said finally, "I didn't even apologize before he left."

"You're an Aries, right?" Claire asked.

"Yeah...I think so...why," Shannon looked skeptical.

"Well, it means you're quick-tempered and impulsive. So Sayid better get used to it," she squeezed Shannon's hand. "You can apologize when he gets back," Claire grinned then. "You can always blame it on PMS," she said.

Shannon did not return the smile. "I'm afraid I may have ruined things for good this time," she said. "I said something awful."

"What did you say?"

Shannon hesitated. "I said maybe I should have asked Charlie to take care of Locke for me."

"Oh," Claire said. "You're right. That is awful," Aaron had fallen asleep, so Claire shifted him to her other arm and buttoned her blouse. "But Sayid cares for you. Apologize, tell him how awful you feel. He'll understand."

"I hope so," Shannon said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: **FeverCh. 9/9

"Keep an eye out for Charlie," Jack said as the three of them moved through the jungle. Sayid had suggested Hurley return to Rousseau's camp with them, but the big man had refused.

"No. No way, Dude. Not going back to 'death camp'," he said.

"We will have to rely on you to know if anything has been disturbed," Sayid said to Kate.

Kate looked at the Iraqi. "I'm not really looking forward to this," she admitted.

They continued walking cautiously. Even though Rousseau was gone, her traps had most likely survived her. The jungle had become shadowy. It was hard to tell through the trees, but the sky seemed to be darkening.

"Looks like we're in for a storm," Jack observed.

Sayid picked up the pace. "We should try to get to Rousseau's camp before it rains and disturbs everything," he said.

They had come to the place where the French woman's original shelter had been. Remnants of the structure still littered the ground from the explosion.

"It isn't far from here," Kate told the two men.

The trees thinned a few feet ahead and the camp was clearly visible. Kate stood back, surveying the landscape, trying to compare the picture in her mind with what she was seeing now.

"It looks about the same," she said. "Nothing different that animals couldn't be responsible for."

Jack began walking the perimeter searching for anything significant.

Sayid looked around from where he stood. Spotting the fresh mound of dirt he moved closer. "Is this where you buried her?" he asked. He knelt, smoothing the dirt with his hand and looked up at Kate.

"Yes," Kate said, joining him. She gasped. "But we didn't do that," she pointed to the flowers someone had scattered at one end of the grave.

"Who would leave flowers?" Sayid wondered aloud. "Perhaps whoever shot her came back?"

"Hey, look over here," Jack stood near the abandoned fire at one end of the camp. He was holding something up for them to see. As Kate drew closer, she could see it was a jacket. A dark blue jacket, with a hood, just like the one Charlie always wore.

Turning to Sayid she said "Looks like you were wrong. That's Charlie's. He was here."

Sayid took the jacket from Jack. "You didn't see this when you were here with Hurley?" he asked Kate.

"No, but we were pretty freaked out at first, especially Hurley."

Kate walked over to where Jack had found the jacket. "Look at the ground here," she said, bending down. Jack and Sayid crossed and crouched next to her. "Someone walked around here, not Rousseau."

"Are you sure those aren't mine, Kate? I wasn't exactly watching where I was going." Jack said.

"Too small to be yours. And not the type of shoe you have on either. Look at the tread... this is a sneaker," She looked at Jack. "Charlie always wears sneakers."

"Maybe he surprised her, came up from behind," Jack suggested. "If he had a gun ... Kate... where was the body from here?"

Kate stood and took several steps forward. "Here," she said.

"She was lying face up, right?" Sayid asked.

"Yes," Kate said.

"Could she have been shot in the back, then rolled over?" Jack asked.

"I suppose...but there was a big hole in her chest."

"A blast from a shotgun makes a small entry hole and a larger exit wound," Sayid said almost to himself. "I should have thought of that before. He surprised her. She never saw him coming."

The wind had picked up and began to scatter debris and leaves over the clearing. Thunder rumbled in the distance.

"I think we should head back now," Kate said. "We don't know where Charlie is. Claire could be in danger."

"Charlie wouldn't hurt Claire," Jack began.

"She doesn't want anything to do with him, Jack. If she rejects him there's no telling what he'll do."

"Kate is right," Sayid said. "We should go back."

A light rain began to fall. Jack rolled up Charlie's jacket and stuffed it into his pack. He took a last look around the camp. "Alright," he said. "Let's go."

They hadn't gone far when the rain began in earnest. By the time they reached the camp, they were all soaked to the skin. Everything was strangely quiet. At first, Jack assumed the rain had driven the others into the caves, but then he heard a muffled sob. "Shhh," he turned to Kate and Sayid who were already searching the clearing for the source of the sound.

"Over there, the infirmary..." Sayid said, pointing. The three of them crouched low and made their way toward the cave.

"Looky here, Wyatt Erp," Sawyer's voice rang out. "You and I both know you ain't gonna shoot me. Gimme the damn gun."

"Maybe I will shoot you, you bloody prat!"

"Charlie, please!" the sobbing came from Claire.

Kate looked at Jack, eyes wide. "What do we do?"

Sayid dashed across the open area in front of the infirmary. Jack and Kate followed, staying in the shadows. From the new position, they could see Charlie, but not Sawyer or Claire. Charlie held the rifle to his shoulder, and Jack saw the musician's arm shaking.

"He doesn't have control of that gun..." Jack hissed.

Sayid stood. "Charlie!" he called. Charlie whipped around, amazingly keeping the gun level, there was a flash of movement and the gun fell from his hands as Sawyer crashed into him full force. Jack jumped forward and grabbed the rifle, quickly disabling it. Claire stumbled out of the infirmary. Clutching Aaron, she walked unsteadily to Kate.

"That was really stupid, Sawyer," Jack snapped. "The gun could have gone off . You could've gotten Sayid or any one of us killed."

"You're welcome, Jackass." Sawyer growled, rubbing his still healing shoulder. Sayid stepped in and together the two men yanked Charlie to his feet.

"You shot her," Sayid spat, inches from Charlie's face. "You killed Rousseau."

Charlie said nothing.

"He shot her to save me."

Jack turned. "John? Where have you been? What are you talking about?'

"She, Rousseau...was threatening me with her gun," Locke said. "I went to talk to her. Find out what she knew about these others...where they might be. I wanted to try to help Michael get his boy back. I thought she would trust me what with going to the Black Rock and all. But.." he held up his hands in a shrug. "She said I was one of them. She picked up her gun and she would have shot me. But Charlie here shot her first."

Sayid let go of the musician and pushed him away. Charlie stumbled. "Do you believe me now?" he asked looking at Claire helplessly.

"It doesn't matter," Claire said. "You took drugs. You lied to me. I don't want you anywhere near my son." Kate put her arm around the young mother and led her away, Sawyer at their heels.

"Why didn't you just tell us what happened, Charlie?" Jack asked.

"Like you would have listened!" Charlie was practically shouting and a crowd had gathered now that the danger appeared to be over. "I had to find Locke out in the bloody jungle...I had to have him tell you...you'd never have believed me."

"Good thing you just happened to be headed to Rousseau's camp with a gun, wasn't it?" Jack said. "What were you going to do?"

Charlie stared at Jack for a moment. "I...I wasn't going to Rousseau's," Charlie hung his head. "I was going to the plane. I saw Locke and followed him. He helped me before...I thought maybe..."

"We'll help you, Charlie," Jack said. "I told you. You want to quit...we'll all help you."

"It's all out there though," Charlie said. "I know where it is Jack, I can't stop bloody thinking about it," he glanced sorrowfully after Claire.

"Burn the plane," Sayid suggested. "Burn the plane and the heroin with it."

"That's just my thought, Sayid," Locke said. "I'll do it. Jack, okay by you?"

"Yeah. Yeah. That's what we should do," Jack nodded, surprised to find himself actually agreeing with Locke.

"Well, what needs to be done should be done," Locke said with a nod. "I'll do it now."

He picked up the rifle. "Just in case," he grinned. "Never know what you'll find in the jungle."

"Charlie," Jack said. "Why don't you bunk down in the infirmary? That way I can check on you. Do you have anything you want to give me?"

Charlie stared at the ground for a long minute, then picked up his pack, reached inside, and handed Jack the broken statue. Jack tipped it and four bags of heroin fell into his hand. He looked at Sayid. "Wait here, okay?"

"Come on," Jack said to the Englishman, "I'll give you something to help you sleep." Charlie followed him into the infirmary.

Jack came out moments later and handed Sayid the drugs."If we ever needed any for a medical reason, this would be plenty. Put this somewhere, okay? I'll come to you if we ever need it. The fewer people who know where it is, the better."

"All right," Sayid said.

"So, Charlie really shot Rousseau?"

Sayid turned to find Shannon behind him. "Yes. But not for the reason we assumed," he began walking away from her, toward the cave, leaving an uncomfortable Jack staring after them.

"Then why? If he didn't do it for Claire, why did he kill her?" Shannon fell into step beside him.

"Locke went to talk to her. She pulled a gun on John, but Charlie shot her first. He saved John's life." Sayid's tone betrayed no emotion.

Shannon grabbed his arm. "I'm sorry about earlier. That was a shitty thing to say to you and I felt awful all day," she looked at him, with tear-filled eyes. "Can you forgive me?"

Sayid pulled his arm away and continued walking, his mouth a grim line. "It seems we have the same disagreements over and over. I can forgive you, but will you be repeating it to me the next time we argue?" Reaching the entrance to the cave, he stopped and turned to her. "I am not sorry that I stopped you from shooting Locke. I won't apologize for that," he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "There are things in the past that should remain there. That is one of them, but there are others. Will you let them stay there?"

Shannon blinked hard and met his gaze. "I can try to do that," she said.

Sayid pulled her to him and kissed her mouth softly. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair.

"Are we okay, then?" she murmured, pulling back and looking into his eyes.

"I hope so, yes," he said. "We are okay." He took her hand and they walked into the cave together.

Jack left Charlie sleeping in the infirmary and sat wearily by the fire. He stared into the flames and let the heat sear the days events from his mind. Kate sat down so quietly he hardly heard her.

"How is Claire?" he asked.

"She'll be fine," Kate said. "Sawyer's with her."

"That bother you?" Jack studied her face.

"No, why would it? He's reading People magazine to Aaron. Some article about Jen and Brad," Kate grinned. "Think they'll stay together?"

"Jen and Brad?" his forehead wrinkled in confusion.

"Oh, you are hopelessly out of it, Jack," Kate laughed.

Jack smiled. "Yeah, I guess I am. I was never very good at chit chat, Kate."

Kate leaned forward, so close he could see the tiny flecks of blue in her green eyes. "Who said I wanted to talk?"

Her lips met his, softer than he had imagined, then she pulled away. They sat quietly together for a long while, their arms barely touching. Jack felt the emotions he tried so hard to keep in check washing over him.

"Charlie is asleep in the infirmary," he said.

"Guess you'll have to find somewhere else to sleep," Kate flashed a beguiling smile.

"Guess I will."

Kate got up and reached for his hand, pulling him to his feet. She guided him past the infirmary and headed for the trees.

"You up for a walk to the beach, or is it past your bedtime?" she teased.

"I think I can make it," Jack smiled at her. "Suddenly, I'm not that tired."


End file.
